


The Uzumaki Twins! Naruto and Aki

by Karen_Oortori



Series: The Uzumaki Twins! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: and vice versa, dunno what else to put, kurama talks to Aki, lol, mainly switches between Naruto and Aki, switching POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karen_Oortori/pseuds/Karen_Oortori
Summary: Everyone knows the classic tale of Uzumaki Naruto. But what would happen if we introduced his twin brother? We follow the story of Uzumaki Aki and his quest to find his ninja way. This is my first story on this site so I hope you will help show support and guide me along the way.
Series: The Uzumaki Twins! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563490
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day in Konoha. Kids were making their way to school, the future ninja were on their way to the academy. Amongst these future ninjas was a redheaded boy. He had fast reflexes and made good grades in all of his classes, but the other students tried to avoid him like the plague. Whenever he went to go get groceries, the adults would look down at him with rage that burns deep within their eyes. Not all were like that, though…

His teacher and the Sandaime Hokage were the only two people in the village who seemed to care for the redheaded boy. They also tried to make his twin brother see the error of his ways when it came to the pranks constantly being played upon the village. The blonde twin, however, kept spouting how he’s going to be the Hokage someday and until he does, this is the only way he’ll get attention. Which is where we currently find the two young boys.

“Nii-san,” the redhead whispered furiously, “it’s no use. Sensei is going to find us eventually. We may as well give up and go back to class.”

“You have to stop giving up all the time, dattebayo. Otherwise, we’ll never become ninja,” the blonde countered.

“I don’t quite think you get it. Being in class and studying is what will make us ninja. Your plan will fail us for the third year in a row!”

“Keep your voice down,” the older twin scolded. “Sensei will find us otherwise.” It was at that precise moment that the blonde was picked up by the scruff of his neck. He started thrashing around while yelling to be put down.

“Calm down, Naruto. It’s only me,” came the voice of their sensei. It belonged to a young man with an average build for a shinobi, black hair in a spiky ponytail, dark yet kind eyes, and an unforgettable scar running across his nose.

“Hi Iruka-Sensei,” Naruto replied, his voice revealing how defeated he felt in that moment.

“Hi Sensei,” the young redhead chirped, relieved he didn’t get pulled into one of Naruto’s dumb pranks.

“Hello to you too, Aki.” Iruka replied.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That’s right, everyone. My name is Uzumaki Aki, you’ll find out more about me as time goes on, but right now, Nii-san and I are being taken back to class.

Iruka-sensei carried Naruto like a farmer would carry a sack of potatoes: tied up and slung over his shoulder. At first, Nii-san yelled out how much he hated this treatment. However, that was an easy fix on my part. I grabbed a piece of cloth I like to carry for emergencies and gagged him. Judging by the look on his face, Nii-san wouldn’t be talking to me for the rest of the night. When we finally returned to class, Iruka-sensei laid Naruto on the ground and proceeded to yell at him.

“This is the last time I’m putting up with your foolish pranks, Naruto. Tomorrow is the third chance you get to take the exams and you’re already blowing it!” Nii-san gave a muffled replied, which was probably a snarky remark. “Since Naruto and Aki missed it, everyone is going to review the transformation jutsu.”

All of my loud classmates groaned in response as they lined up at the front of the class. “I don’t get it, Iruka-Sensei,” Sakura started, “why are we always being punished for Naruto and Aki’s mistakes?”

“Yeah, Sensei. Everytime we have a pop quiz or review a jutsu, it’s always their fault!” Kiba voiced his agreement.

Ino looked at us both, a hellfire burning in her eyes. I didn’t like where this was going. “Yeah, it’s like they don’t have any parents or something.”

That last comment struck through my heart like an arrow as Naruto’s eyes widened and mine filled with tears. Iruka-Sensei appeared like he was going to stop her the second the word “don’t” left her mouth. He and Nii-san were the only ones in the room who knew we were orphans. Parents were always a touchy subject for me. So, without looking back and a bit of shame, I ran out of the room crying.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


-Naruto-  
It always hurt me to see Aki crying. It hurt me even more to know that I couldn’t run after him because SOMEONE TIED ME UP! The second Nii-chan ran out of the room, I started thrashing around, wanting to comfort my brother and give Ino a piece of my mind. By the time Iruka-Sensei cut my bonds so I could take the gag off, I saw that teme Sasuke running out the door. It would seem like he also know how we feel...in a sense.

“Ino, you remember the nine-tails attack that happened twelve years ago?” I asked her, my hands clenched into tight fists, and an icy glare thrown in her direction.

She seem to sense my hatred and backed away. “Y-Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Because according to Hokage-sama, that was the night Aki and I were born. It was also the very same night we lost our parents. He and I are orphans, Ino. The only parental guidance we had were either from Iruka-Sensei, Hokage-sama, or each other. The very subject of our parents is enough to bring Aki to tears, for we never knew what they were like. So never again do I want to hear such a hateful comment uttered from your mouth, because I don’t care if I get dropped from the program permanently. As long as my brother is happy and successful, I will go to hell and back for him.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


-3rd person-  
Ino, as well as the rest of the class, were stunned. They knew that Naruto was protective of Aki, and vice versa, but never before had they seen that protection to such an extent. They could swear, if they ever recounted this day, that Naruto’s birthmark whiskers seemed thicker, his teeth sharper, and his fingernails more like claws. They would say Naruto was more animalistic than ever.

“Now if you will excuse me,” Naruto started out the door, “I have to go find my brother.”


	2. Chapter 2

**_“Hey, Kit, I know what that girl said was mean, but you need to learn to get a handle on your emotions.”_ ** Said the voice in my head. He’s been there for as long as I could remember and the one who taught me how to talk, according to the Hokage. When I was six, I began seeing what he might of looked like in my dreams. A gigantic orange fox with nine mesmerizing tails flowing behind him. But every time I saw him, he always looked bored, sitting inside a cage that was sealed shut from the outside.

After years of talking to each other, the voice in my head told me his name, and I felt so relieved that I could finally call my one friend by his name. “I know, Kurama, but Hokage-sama and Iruka-Sensei never tell us anything about our parents. Kinda makes me feel left out since we never had the chance to know them.

**_“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I could tell you what your parents were like.”_ ** Kurama replied. When I registered what he said, my eyes lit up with excitement. “You can tell me about my parents?! I thought you were just a voice in my head!”

**_“Nope.”_ ** He said, popping the ‘p’ as he did. “ **_The night you and your brother were born, your father split me in half, sealed half of me away inside himself, then split me in half again. Naruto got my more stubborn half and you got me. He and your mother were both kind, protecting you and your brother until their dying breath.”_ **

By now, I was sitting down, leaned against the railing on the roof. “Can you tell me more about them?”

**_“Not right now. I feel two chakra signatures heading this way. Besides that, I think you’re finally ready to see me in person. Tonight, when you go to train for the test, I want you to focus while you meditate. You’ll know when you see me.”_ **

“W-Wait, how will I know-” my question was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and Sasuke walking out onto the roof with Nii-san. “Aki!” Naruto yelled. The space outside was large, so I could see why he’s yelling. “Are you up here?”

His pained yelp was the only sign that he was slapped. “He has to be up here, dobe. This is the only place we haven’t checked yet. So, you go that way and I’ll go this way.” By the sound of his voice, I could tell it was Sasuke that slapped Nii-san. That was when I started hearing footsteps coming in my direction.

**_“The Uchiha is coming this way. I have to go now, Kit. I’ll see you tonight.”_ ** That was the last I heard from Kurama. Giving a small nod, I looked up to see the concerned eyes of Sasuke.

He sat down in front of me. “Are you okay?” It was one simple question, but the sincerity behind it made a strange feeling pool at the bottom of my stomach.

Unable to form words, afraid my voice would crack if it did, I nodded to tell him I was, indeed, fine. He sat down beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and bringing it close. “You won’t have to put up with it much longer, Aki. Tomorrow’s the graduation test and the day after is team placements.”

I was shocked by this point. No one has ever seen Sasuke act so kind to anyone else….at least, not after the massacre. When Nii-San and I were first starting the academy, he was always so happy about the circumstances. He would talk to the girls in our class and politely deny their attempts at making him theirs. He would play with the other boys in our class before going home to train. Now all it seems like is that he broods and trains. He’s closed himself off from almost any and all human interactions. So to see him doing his best to make me feel better is new.

Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around him, returning his embrace. “Thank you.”

The sound of running and yelling ruined the happy little moment I was sharing with Sasuke. “Oi, teme! First you try to steal Sakura from me, now you’re going after my brother?! Where will it end?” Oh right, Nii-San came up here to look for me. This must look completely wrong to him right now.

“It’s not what it looks like, dobe,” and he’s back to calling Naruto names. “I found Aki first and calmed him down. You’re the one who assumed the worst.”

Nii-san pulled me to my feet and started walking back to the classroom, arguing with Sasuke the whole way back. This was going to be a long day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, I went to my favorite training ground to get ready for tomorrow’s test. Sitting in the middle of the grounds, I crossed my legs and prepared to meditate. Kurama had told me he was going to reveal himself to me tonight, so I would have to look further inside myself than I have before. I closed my eyes and blocked out all outside distractions. At first everything was pitch black, so I willed myself further. I began to see light blue flames. I recognized this as my own chakra and went further in. It wasn’t long before I heard an all too familiar voice.

**_“Good job, Kit. You finally made it,”_ ** Kurama told me. Opening my eyes, I found the beautiful orange fox from my dreams.

I could only think of one thing to say in that moment. “How?”

**_“How is it possible that I happen to look like the creature you’ve always imagined?”_ ** He filled in the words that were supposed to leave my mouth in place of the single word.  **_“I used to influence your dreams so that you might see me, that we might become better friends. I’ve been inside your head for twelve years, kit. I know how you think, that you’ve always longed to see my face, so here I am now. To answer your questions.”_ **

This was truly amazing. The fact that I could speak with Kurama face to face was something I never dreamed possible. “Why is it that you’re locked away in there?”

**_“This cage was your father’s doing. The quarter of me inside Naruto is locked away in a cage similar to this. Your father did this so that you wouldn’t be exposed to my power so suddenly, eventually leading me to take over your mind and chakra network. However, we’ve been so close for so long, you may be ready to release me if you so wish.”_ **

I nodded as I thought about this, turning my gaze to the pool of water I was standing in. “You said that you knew who my parents were. What were their names and who do Nii-san and I resemble more?”

**_“Oh. Two questions in one, I see. Well to answer the first one, your father’s name was Minato Namikaze. Your mother was known as Kushina Uzumaki. During their time, your father had a more popular name that others used to quickly recognize him. The ‘Yellow Flash’. Before you ask, you and Naruto were never given your father’s surname for the sake of protection. Yes you were both technically born as Aki and Naruto Namikaze, but Minato had many enemies. For the sake of your safety, you were given Kushina’s surname. As for who you resemble most, you take more after your mother while Naruto takes after Minato.”_ **

I allowed this information to process before I thought of asking him another question. We had learned about the yellow flash in history class. He was more than just some shinobi, he was-

“You mean to tell me that my father was the fourth Hokage?”

Kurama looked at me, smiling as if I had just solved the world’s hardest puzzle.  **_“Exactly, Kit. I looked at those history books with you and there was much more to the story than what you were taught. Minato and Kushina were together, but from what I understand they never truly married. Everyone knows that the Fourth Hokage died sealing me away, but you and Naruto were always put under the assumption that your dad was just a casualty of the battle.”_ ** He looked up, seeming to see something that I couldn’t.  **“** **_Go now, it’s nearly eight and you still need to train and eat dinner. Maybe that Ichiraku place, if you’re lucky.”_ **

“Thanks, Kurama. I’ll try to come by and see you again.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling myself getting pulled back to reality was interesting. Nothing was ever the same as when you went in. When I came out of meditation, I took note of the rain gently falling around me. “Come on, Aki. Sooner you get done training, the sooner you can get dinner and go home.” With those small motivational words to myself, I began going through the hand signs for the clone jutsu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Sasuke gets a little ooc in this chapter, but the reasoning for that will be revealed later on in the story. So, enjoy this
> 
> *smokebomb and run*

-Sasuke-

I was walking home from training when I heard a faint voice on the other side of the training grounds. As I approached, I was met with twenty-five familiar redheads. “Aki, what are you doing here so late.”

“We’re not the original,” one stated, turning his green gaze towards me. “The original is out in the clearing with the first four.”

“So, there’s twenty-nine of you total?” I asked.

“If you don’t count the original, there’s about to be seventy-nine of us,” another clone answered.

“You can watch them if you want, just don’t make the original aware of your presence. He’s trying to see how many of us he can keep here at once,” a third finished.

Giving them all a nod, I took to the trees and sat on a branch that overlooked the clearing. There were five of Aki standing in the clearing, each holding the final hand sign for the clone jutsu. With a large puff of smoke, thirty now filled the clearing. However, the one in the epicenter of the crowd seemed to be showing physical exhaustion. This seemed to be the original, close to draining his chakra. I continued to watch as the Aki clones scattered to the surrounding forest, the first five repeating the signs again. Before he could cast the jutsu, the clones in the clearing disappeared, Aki’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. As the sound of disappearing clones filled the clearing, I jumped from my tree and caught the panting redhead. “Enough. You can’t do this anymore.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aki-

The feeling of strong arms and an icy voice were enough to tell me that Sasuke was watching me train. A small, weak smile made its way onto my features as my vision began to blur. “Will you...help me home?”

“Yeah. Where do you live?” His voice sounded concerned as he helped me to my feet. An arm found itself around my waist as mine was wrapped around his neck.

“Red light….look for...Nadaki.” Being upright made the dizzying feeling worse as my vision became fuzzy and darkened.

“The red light district?! You can’t be serious!” Sasuke try to protest my fact.

“Affordable. Nii-san does small jobs around a business for free stay.” By now, most of my weight was being put onto Sasuke as he began walking.

“ _ **Kit, listen to me. You need to try and stay awake. I know you’re tired and rather give out, but for the sake of us both, you need to keep your eyes open.”** _

_“I make no promises, Kurama._ ” I thought back to the fox, just as my vision became black, my body like lead. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke-

I continued to walk as Aki visibly fought to stay awake. The red light district was way too far to walk in his condition. It was decided, I was going to take him to my house. Surely he would understand.

About that time, I felt Aki drop completely onto me. I looked over to see that the younger Uzumaki had passed out from his training. I maneuvered him so that he was resting on my back before taking off towards my apartment.

Upon arrival, I laid Aki on the couch and went to get ready for bed. When I returned, I saw the strangest thing. A cloak made of red chakra formed around Aki. The aura of power the cloak gave off was like nothing I had ever felt before. Slowly, I crept towards the younger Uzumaki in hopes of better understanding what was going on. However, before I could reach him, the chakra formed a single tail. The chakra tail wrapped around me and forced me back, as if it didn’t want me to know something just yet. Choosing to obey the strange chakra, I left Aki alone and went to bed. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aki-

I woke up the morning of the exams to the smell of someone cooking. _“That’s odd. It doesn’t smell like ramen.”_ I thought to myself. Sitting up, I noticed I wasn’t even in my room. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to figure out where I was.

“Aki, you awake?” a voice called from the kitchen. Still a bit frazzled from the realization that I was not where I was supposed to be, I turned to the voice. Once I noted that it was Sasuke, I assumed he ignored my wishes and brought me to his house instead.

“Y-Yeah,” I replied, my voice still a bit shaky.

“Good. For a minute there, I thought you were going to freak out.” He peeked out of the kitchen, his expression softening when he noticed I was terrified. “...you did freak out.”

“What did you expect?! I told you where my house was and instead you bring me here!” I yelled, curling up in a ball.

Sasuke came up behind me, gently putting his hand on my shoulder. “Your house was too far to walk, especially with you on the verge of passing out. This was for the best, Aki. Come on, eat up so we can get to class.”

With a small nod, I followed him into the kitchen where a small breakfast awaited me. Thankful that it wasn’t ramen, I thanked Sasuke for the meal and dug in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense, this chapter was a lot longer when I typed it in a google doc


End file.
